1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the aerial refueling of aircraft and more particularly to a paradrogue assembly for use in such refueling.
2. Description of the Related Art
A paradrogue is an aerodynamic device attached to the refueling coupling at the end of a refueling hose. It serves the purpose of 1. creating the drag necessary to deploy the hose and interact with the hose reel response system and 2. stabilizing the reception coupling, thereby facilitating engagement with the refueling probe mounted on the receiving aircraft with the reception coupling.
Paradrogues of the prior art have the following shortcomings: First, due to variability in refueling probe design and construction, the drogue arms or struts are generally too long, creating an interference condition with the probe mast as shown in FIG. 1. Second, when the struts are damaged, the entire drogue must be completely disassembled to replace a single damaged strut. This is due to the manner in which the struts are attached to the inner and outer ring castings formed in the base assembly. As shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,998,949 issued Sep. 5, 1961 to Patterson, the ring 10 passes through the hole 11 at the end of each strut, making it necessary to disassemble the drogue to remove even a single damaged strut. Third, in the prior art designs, tri-ball steel cables 13 (See FIG. 2) are used to connect the struts to each other. In event of a structural failure in the drogue assembly, such cables can break loose and when loose present a hazard in that they can be ingested into the engine with consequent damage which could cause engine failure. Fourth, present designs employ exposed bulb type lights 14 for night operations as shown in FIG. 3 which are readily subject to being damaged.
The device of the present invention is universal and is compatible with all known refueling probe designs. It overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art first in that it has a shortened arm length which minimizes interference. Secondly, the device of the present invention is more easily maintained since repairs to replace damaged struts and the like can be performed without disassembling the entire drogue. Thirdly, damage to the aircraft""s engine or other parts is lessened due to the replacement of tri-ball cables for interconnecting the struts by a connector not likely to cause damage should it come loose. Fourthly, a more robust canopy retaining device is utilized which minimizes breakage and damage induced failures often encountered with devices of the prior art. Finally, an improved lighting mechanism is employed which is less damage prone than the currently employed bulbs.
The device of the present invention employs a canopy which is supported on a plurality of spaced apart struts which run completely around the canopy. The remote ends of the struts have clip members formed thereon which are attached to the bottom of the canopy by means of brackets and screws. Cords which have loops at their opposite ends are used to interconnect adjacent struts to each other by engagement of the loop portions with support brackets. The base of the canopy is attached to a circular base support member which has a ring formed thereon, this end result being achieved by hooks formed on the struts which are hooked onto the ring.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved paradrogue assembly.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a paradrogue assembly which is less prone to damage than prior such devices.
It is still a further object of this invention to provide a paradrogue assembly which can be more readily be repaired than prior art such devices.
Other objects of the invention will become apparent from the following description in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.